


Only One Got Older

by a_little_hazy



Series: Ghosty Bois Inc [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, CHECK CHAPTER 2 FOR WARNINGS, Gen, Ghosty Bois Inc, phil techno and tommy are ghosts, techno and dream were childhood friends, techno and wilbur were adopted by phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Techno always kept quiet about the fact that he knew Dream when he was alive. His dad knew; he always saw Dream when he picked Techno up from practice, and so did his brother, who watched them compete in tournaments. Something in Techno's chest ached when he saw Dream on the TV, talking about ghosts and laughing with his friends. But he never voiced it. He wondered if Dream was still fencing.The Dream Team react to Tommy and Tubbo's newest video on a live stream. Dream is very surprised to see his dead friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Ghosty Bois Inc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018986
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1179





	1. Old(young) Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY HAVE A SPRAINED WRIST, BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME
> 
> Once again, Ghost Bois Inc belongs to @WolftTheWitch on Twitter/The Channel Without a Name on YT. I'm not claiming to know the canon or anything lol I just like the AU

Techno always kept quiet about the fact that he knew Dream when he was alive. His dad knew; he always saw Dream when he picked Techno up from practice, and so did his brother, who watched them compete in tournaments. Something in Techno's chest ached when he saw Dream on the TV, talking about ghosts and laughing with his friends. But he never voiced it. He wondered if Dream was still fencing.

One day, Tommy and Tubbo uploaded a video of one of their conversations with Techno. He was holding his sword, so his form flickers in and out of view occasionally. Techno was doubtful that anyone would find this as hard proof of ghosts' existence, but he was still happy he could help. Later that week, the DT announced that they'd be doing a live stream, where they'd have a live reaction to Tommy and Tubbo's newest video, as well as some other things. The two teens were ecstatic to watch the stream, set reminders, and waiting impatiently until they could crowd around a screen and watch it. Techno and the rest of his family figured they'd sit down and watch it as well since the kids were so excited about it.

By the time the stream started, Tommy was practically vibrating and couldn't keep his mouth shut. Tubbo had to shush him at least five times before they even finished waiting for more people to join the stream. The team even jokingly called them out as one of the first viewers on the stream. After that, George, Snapnap, and Dream talked about upcoming plans for the channel and a bit of context for anyone new. It was odd, watching Dream drone on about the channel rivalry but assure their audience it was all for fun. He looked so... different. Phil offered a comforting hand, which Techno took.

Finally, it was time for them to watch the video. Tommy practically screeched, and Tubbo waved his hands around in the air wildly before quieting Tommy again. The team all leaned back in their seats, watching quietly as the video began. Then, the mood shifted as Tubbo's voice-over explained what was happening and who he was talking to. Dream's face fell from a content smile to something uncomfortable. He leaned forward in his seat and uncrossed his arms, resting his hands on the table where the computer rested. He paused the video as Techno flickered in and out of view, skipping between frames until Techno was on screen. At this point, his friends were softly calling Dream's name.  
Techno squeezed his dad's hand.

Dream's mask covered most of his face, but his lips were pressed in a thin line. He unpaused the video, and all it took was Tubbo calling out Techno's name for Dream to pause the video again.

"I-I can't. George, stop the pause the stream, please. I-"

And the stream ended. Techno doesn't know if it was ironic or not, but one of his old videos showed up in the recommended section.

"Uh... what just happened?" Tubbo asked.

A few hours later, the Dream Team sent out a few tweets talking about stuff they didn't get to in the stream. They didn't address how suddenly it ended.

About a day later, Tommy and Tubbo's official channel Twitter received a message from Dream asking them to be completely honest on whether they did any research into his past or faked anything in the video. They were honest and said no, nothing was faked, and no, they didn't look into Dream's history at all.

It took Dream a long time to respond.

At the same time, Tubbo was trying to communicate with the ghosts in the house while Tommy franticly managed Twitter. It was then that Techno hesitantly explained that he and Dream knew each other in life, and they did fencing together before Techno died. At that spill of information, Tommy and Tubbo shared a mutual expression of "Oh fuck."

Fanbases on both sides were freaking out; Tommy was attempting to figure out what the hell to say to Dream, Tubbo was trying to figure out if they've violated some sort of law, and Techno was trying to comprehend the fact that Dream had not only recognized him but was also so shaken that he called off a whole stream. Phil was doing his best to dad three separate kids, and Wilbur rejoiced in the house's temporary chaos.

After some frantic explanations from both sides, a single message from Dream came through.

"Wanna do a collab?"


	2. Smoke Clings To The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow would come, and they would joke and talk, but for today Techno could ignore the ache in his chest and instead laugh with his brother. He could ignore a living remnant of a life none of them had anymore. Tomorrow those things would come, but today it was just him and his brother. No faulty wiring, no smoke, no fire. Just his family.
> 
> Dream and Techno get to talking, and Techno suddenly becomes very aware of the life he wished he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to that anonymous person on curious cat <3
> 
> MAJOR TW for descriptions of fatal smoke inhalation, burning to death, and general house fire things. Please be careful in this chapter!

Dream arrived at the house a week later. He, Tommy, Tubbo, and the ghosts all worked out where Dream would be staying, how long, and what everyone would be comfortable with. No recording when Dream didn't have his mask, no touching any of the ghosts items, and everyone must remain clothed at all times ((Tommy)). The plan was for Dream to stay for four days, where they'd all get content they could post on their respective channels.

The first day went off without a hitch. Dream had arrived late in the afternoon, unpacked, and ate dinner with Tommy and Tubbo.

"Yeah, they haven't been very active today," Tubbo noted with a shrug.

"I hope that isn't because of me," Dream laughs.

"They're just pussies around new people," Tommy laughs, and the lights flicker. The entire table erupts in laughter, and while Phil's scolding goes unheard, it is very much understood.

Wilbur and Techno had retreated far into the house for the day. Tomorrow would come, and they would joke and talk, but for today Techno could ignore the ache in his chest and instead laugh with his brother. He could ignore a living remnant of a life none of them had anymore. Tomorrow those things would come, but today it was just him and his brother.

The first full day Dream spends in the house is relatively simple. He tried several forms of communication that Tubbo and Tommy had both established with the house's ghosts. Conversations between Dream and Techno were short; both seemed to be at least a little uncomfortable talking to someone familiar. Wilbur spent most of his time talking  _ at _ Dream, who remained unbothered, supposedly content with simply being talked  _ at _ instead of  _ with _ . Then, he entered a very long and strangely parental conversation with Phil about his friends and family.

It made for good content, something simple and easy to digest for anyone new to the paranormal. That was all fine and dandy, but Tommy wanted action. Something exciting. So he demanded for Dream to think of something.

"What about a duel?" Dream suggested. "I brought my fencing sword; we would cover them in some chalk and Techno and I could duel?"

Tommy had loved the idea, but Tubbo had shyly suggested that they got Techno's approval before making any official plans.

"What do you think?" He asked into the air, not entirely sure if Techno was in the room or not. About a minute later, a shaky thumbs-up was scribbled into the notepad on the table, and everyone began making plans.

The next day, everyone got ready to record. The cameras were already rolling when Dream was gathering his blade, laughing, and joking with Tommy and Tubbo. He explained that he wasn't wearing nearly the amount of padding and protection he should be and that it was probably very stupid of him, but oh well. He explained the rules, the first person to six points wins, and they'd be going by foil rules (target areas being the torso) because that was Dream's main, and Techno was noted as a multi-blade kind of guy.

Techno was standing opposite of Dream, swinging his sword anxiously in his hands. His dad and brother were there, watching eagerly from the couch, which had been pushed to the wall to provide more space. Techno was... nervous. Fencing was one of the few things he still held close to his heart... what if he had gotten rusty?

He couldn't let himself dwell on that. What he had now was real, and he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

The match ended almost as soon as it began. With a score of 6-4, Techno was victorious. He was just as fast, precise, and deadly as Dream had always remembered him being. Techno stared at his sword as his family cheered, and his hands shook.

This was proof that he was  _ still good _ at the one thing he holds dear. One of the few things the fire didn't take away from him. Never before had Techo so  _ desperate _ ly wanted to be alive, to touch things and play games and  _ talk _ to people. Tears rolled down his cheeks, reminded of all he lost, and how little he clings to now. He breaks into a sob and falls to his knees, sword clattering to the floor.

He wants to scream and beg for something that he can never have back. For the life that was stolen from him through searing heat and smoke. He falls forward and curls in on himself, arms covering his head and shielding him from the world. He screams and cries as burns flicker onto his arms, and smoke pours from his mouth. He coughs and chokes on long-deceased lungs and nothing but the memory of death and pain. He doesn't notice how the house shakes, or the lightbulbs pop. He doesn't feel his hair rise around him and tangle together.

He only feels burning eyes and smoke-filled lungs. He only feels flames cover his body as he struggles to breathe. He only feels the overwhelming feeling of being so, so  _ alone _ .

Furniture slams into the wall, and Dream grabs Tommy and pulls him out of the way of a cupboard flinging itself into the kitchen. The cameras shake and get knocked over, but they quickly get pushed to a growing list of higher priorities. Watch your head, protect your eyes,  _ hold the kids close because they're scared _ .

"Techno!" Dream calls. "Techno! You have to calm down!"

Phil cradles his son, who cries desperately into the soft sweater. He strokes his son's hair until it falls to his shoulders, hopelessly tangled. Wilbur hugs his brother and sings a soothing song, and reminds him that he's not alone anymore. They hold him and tell him soft things until his skin returns to normal, from a charred and disgusting red to a soft peachy pink.

Eventually, Techno does nothing more than cry, gripping his dad and his brother like he'll disappear if he lets go. "I'm sorry," he cries. "I'm sorry."

Phil kisses his temple and rubs his thumb across his son's cheeks so that they may be dry, if only for a second. "You don't need to be sorry," he says. "It's okay."

In the end, Techno looks so broken and vulnerable Dream feels like he's intruding by being in the same room. This is a family matter, and he shouldn't be watching.

"Come on, guys. Let's... let's go into the kitchen," Dream says, guiding the kids out of the living room, one arm secured around each of their shoulders. For once, Tommy doesn't resist, letting himself be pulled and guided along. Dream has witnessed several... "episodes" in his time, but he suspects this might've been the kids first. He distracts them with getting the kitchen back in order.

Techno couldn't sleep that night. He laid between his dad and brother, they started sleeping together after they all died apart, but his head wouldn't let him rest. He had never done something like...  _ that _ before. He wreaked the house, and there wasn't even anything he could do about it. Slowly he slipped out of bed, Dad's old bedroom the boys had been kind enough to fix up a little, and made his way downstairs. There he found a maskless Dream, as quietly as he could, putting furniture back in its place and sweeping up broken glass.

Dream paused and looked up. "Hello?"

Techno supposes when you do what Dream does for a living, you get good at telling when there was a person in the room with you, alive or not.

Techno made his way to the neatly put together table in the center of the room, with a pen and notepad as the final tough.

"Hullo." He wrote.

Dream took a second to read the note before chuckling. "Techno," he says, with way too fond of a smile, considering Dream was fixing  _ his _ house. "I remember how you used to say that at the beginning of every practice we shared."

Dream sighs into the cool air. The house was always cold at night. He plopped onto the couch and continued. "When I found out you and your family died I... I was shocked. And I was really sad. Somehow, for some reason, I never thought about seeking you or your family out or--I don't know. After you moved away, I thought that would be it."

Techno was quiet, watching Dream fiddle with his thumbs. "I remember talking to your dad when I was a kid. I could see why you liked him so much. He... he was always so nice to talk to. Down to earth, patient." Dream chuckled. "All the things I wasn't as a kid."

Dream leaned back and stretched, popping his spine in a few places. "I just wanted to say thank you for letting me come and letting me talk to your family. It probably hasn't been easy for you. I mean, I'm a little uncomfortable, and I'm not dead, so... can't imagine how you feel."

Techno isn't sure what to say, so he draws a thumbs up on the paper. It makes Dream laugh.

"Sorry for dumping all of this on you," Dream chuckles. He hoists himself up from the couch and returns back to sweeping up glass. "I get sentimental at night."

Techno wants to ask, "why are you sweeping up glass at 3 am," but Dream has stepped too far away from the notepad to read anything. Instead, he writes it in the mirror, which are intentionally kept dusty around the house.

Dream pauses, reads it, and chuckles. "A lot of ghosts have told me that they feel bad when they trash the house. I guess I just got into the habit of fixing stuff up, so it's less stressful in the morning."

Techno wants to say that he's right, or a thank you. Really, there's a lot of things he could say, that he  _ wants _ to say. But instead, he draws another thumbs-up, which, once again, makes Dream laugh.

Techno retreats back up the stairs. If he tries hard enough, if he breaths deeply and focuses, he can feel the smoke against the roof of his mouth. He tries not to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask for angst and I shall deliver. Hopefully, I sprinkled enough in for some proper feels! :D  
> Once again, thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts!


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno recovers and his family offers him time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... it's been a while, huh? seems kind of fitting that the theme of this chapter turned out to be time bc it took me for fucking ever to finish this fic. i didn't have anyone read over this chapter first so oop---
> 
> also: a small update! The AU has been officially adopted by @zannolin on Twitter!

The next morning Techno practically clung to Phil's side. He didn't want to make things weird. Or weirder than they already were. He'd never had a breakdown like that before--and in front of so many people? Techno was glad people couldn't see him for once.

Tommy and Tubbo sat at the kitchen table with Dream, munching happily on some toast. They weren't talking at all about yesterday. At all. Not even a throwaway comment. Did they get a "don't be weird" talk from Dream?"  _ Oh god _ , they definitely got a "don't be weird" talk from Dream. The kitchen was dark from when all the lightbulbs poped yesterday, but everyone barely even acknowledges it. Techno thinks this might be worse than if they  _ did  _ talk about what happened, which is saying a lot.

Techno stepped back through the wall, retreating to one of the house's farther rooms while Phil dads the boys. He glances around for Wilbur, finding him sitting on the floor and writing down new lyrics to the song he'd been working on for the past week or so. Techno sits next to him, perfectly content with just listening to the way Wilbur's pencil scratches against the paper and his soft humming. Their knees touched, and Techno felt at peace.

After a little bit, Phil showed up, knocking softly on the doorframe to catch his kid's attention. He gave a soft, warm smile that was so distinctly  _ Phil _ . Techno knew he had news.

"The kids have decided that they aren't going to do any recording today," Phil says, and Techno groans, dropping his head in his hands. Phil gives him a sad look before speaking again. "And Dream wants to speak with you, Techno."

Techno gives a defeated nod and gets up, shuffling out of the room. He's stopped by Phil, who gives him a quick kiss on the forehead, a small  _ come back to me when it's done, I'll comfort you _ going unspoken between them but not unheard. Techno knew in the back of his head that Dream would want to talk, at least a little more than they did last night, but that doesn't mean Techno has to be thrilled about it.

Techno finds Dream still in the kitchen, scrolling through something on his phone. He suspects that it was probably Twiter; Tommy hasn't shut up about how everyone's viewers still haven't shut up about the Livestream yet. Techno's arrival must've changed something about the air in the room, making Dream glance up.

"Techno?" He asks and pushes a small pen and paper out into the table. Techno writes a short greeting on it. Dream reads it silently, giving a little hum, giving Techno a chance to make himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"I wanted to ask you... about yesterday," Dream says, and he sounds vaguely uncomfortable, and Techno feels like he's about to sink into the floor. "I want to know if you're comfortable with us using any of the footage we got yesterday. The camera got a little banged up, but none of the recordings got corrupted or anything. And I'm just talking about the duel here. I don't post breakdowns. Purely just the fencing."

Techno watches Dream for a second, watches how his expression changes the longer it takes for Techno to respond. "Why are you asking me?" he wrote.

Dream sputters. "Wh-because! Even though you're dead, you're clearly still here!" Dream gestures with his hand. "It wouldn't be right to post something you're uncomfortable with! You're my friend, Techno. I wouldn't do anything like that to you. Or anyone, for that matter. It's just wrong."

Techno stares at the paper in front of him. He taps his fingers against the table, and he thinks. Fencing was- _ is  _ something he holds incredibly dear to him. It's such a huge part of him, even after death. He had always been eager to share it with people when he was younger, to show off his skill and all of the time he had spent mastering his craft. But now...? Now Techno wasn't sure. Did he still want to share these things? Did he still want to be known in the eyes of the masses?

Techno glanced at the kitchen wall, a place where Phil hung family photos once upon a time. He had some weird philosophy about looking at where you were and seeing how far you've come, but Techno always just liked the reminder of all of the good memories. This was one of the walls that had to be rebuilt, so now not even the nails' holes remain. Techno could feel smoke tickle the top of his mouth. He coughed. What kind of footprint had Techno left on the world? He guesses he'll never know.

Maybe he could make a new one.

"Sure. I don't mind." Techno wrote.

Dream read it, then read it again, scanning over the words more times than Techno was comfortable with.

"Are you sure?" Dream asked. "It took you a while to respond."

"I'm sure." Techno wrote immediately.

Dream glanced up, and for a second, held steady eye contact with Techno. Awkwardly, Techno dropped the pen he was holding, and Dream glanced away.

"If you're sure." Dream shrugs. "That's all I needed, by the way. Come find me if you need anything; I'll be helping Tubbo and Tommy edit today."

Dream smiled and got up, leaving to join Tubbo and Tommy in the living room. He greeted them, mentioning something about how damage control was going. Techno watched Dream, slowly rising from his chair and tucking the pen away. Well... that wasn't as excruciating as it could've been—only a minor existential crisis, really. That's about as good as it gets. Techno sighed and rubbed at his face. Even after all this time, it was weird not to readjust his glasses afterwords. He was tired.

Techno trudged his way back to where Wilbur and Phil were, tiredly phasing through the walls and plopping himself down in between them. He rests his head on Phil's shoulder as he's pulled into a half hug, Phil placing a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"What'd he want to talk about?" Wilbur asks, tuning his guitar. Techno is sure it's more of a nervous habit than anything now.

"He just wanted to know if I was okay with them using the footage they got yesterday," Techno replies.

"You mean like-"

"Just the duel," Techno cuts Wilbur off. "Not anything else."

"Oh, well, that's nice," Phil says, leaning some of his weight back into Techno. "What'd you say? You give them the go-ahead, or...?"

"I said it was fine. Had a minor existential crisis, but that's all in the day's work of being a ghost."

Phil purses his lips, and he and Wilbur share a glance.

"Anything you wanna talk about, mate?"

"Not really."

Techno sighs, and the room falls silent. Wilbur is still working on one of his songs, and the quiet strumming of his guitar is a comforting constant for Techno's aching heart. He just needs some time. Some time to process things and come to terms with what this experience has made him realize about himself. His family knows this, too, and they're willing to give Techno all the time he needs. If it meant that Techno could rest easy and find peace in such a cruel reality, all the time in the world.

"Hey, wanna hear what I have so far?" Wilbur asks, leaning back and grinning.

"Yeah, let's hear it," Techno says, matching Wilbur's grin with his own small smile.

The next day goes off without a hitch. They spend some time recording some content for Tubbo and Tommy's channel and exchanging information about communicating techniques and what gear worked the best. Techno clung to Phil's side as he supervised, feeling just like he did when Phil had just started fostering him. It felt weird, honestly, but his family was a comforting warmth he knew he could lean on.

Dream spent some time on the phone with George and Sapnap throughout the day. They had been tasked with keeping the situation under control while Dream was visiting and apparently had some updates. There was a lot of laughing between talking about schedules and whether they should address certain things. Everybody felt a little bad about the fact thousands of people had been pestering Dream to open up about his dead friend, even if they didn't mean it, but he insisted he was fine. "I've got thick skin," he said, even everyone dropped the subject.

Time flew by until it was time for Dream to leave, bags all packed, and every reminder of him removed from the house. Everyone waved goodbye, including the ghosts, as he disappeared into the treeline off towards the airport. The house felt normal again, if not a little empty. Techno wasn't sure how to feel. He started to cling to Phil less and less as time continued.

Wilbur showed Tubbo his song, trying desperately to make Tubbo understand the progressions and the tunes and failing miserably. Technoblade might not be alive anymore, but he definitely still had a life here. It was in the videos two stupid, impulsive teenagers posted and the songs Wilbur wrote. It was in the way Phil dads everyone in the house, no matter who they were, and how Tubbo still asks him to point to papers with "yes" and "no" written on them.

Time. In time, things would be okay again. The house would feel normal again, feel like home, and the smoke would clear from the back of his throat.

Techno watches as Tubbo premiers their videos, giving a quick squeeze to Phil's hand. For now, he could bask in the fact that even though he was dead, he could still kick ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, thank you all so much for reading! For a LONG time (like up until a day ago) this was my most subscribed fic, which is fucking crazyyyy  
> a lot has changed from when I started this till now even though it's only been about a month, but I really hope some of you stuck around for what I've got planned in the future! please let me know your thoughts in the comments, they make all of this really worth it :DD
> 
> I also have a discord! the invite link will expire in like a day so just lmk if you want in  
> https://discord.gg/55efFQBv

**Author's Note:**

> Dream: I SWORD FOUGHT A GHOST!!!! (Not Clickbait!)


End file.
